Power Rangers Zeo: Zeo Quest
Power Rangers Zeo: Zeo Quest is a VHS that was released on August 6, 1996. This video contained elements of the episodes Attack Of The 60' Bulk, Water You Thinking?, Along Came A Spider, Sowing The Seas Of Evil, Hogday Afternoon and A Zeo Beginning compiled into a 90 minute movie. Before the opening theme is a recap of the episodes Rangers in Reverse through Attack Of The 60' Bulk. Cast *Justin Timsit as Young Billy (Appears in the recap) *Michael R. Gotto as Young Tommy *Michael O'Laskey II as Young Rocky *Matthew Sakimoto as Young Adam *"Sicily" as Young Aisha *Julia Jordan as Young Kat *Cody Slaton as Young Bulk *Ross J. Samya as Young Skull *Khayna Mkhize as Young Tanya *David Yost as Billy Cranston *Catherine Sutherland as Katherine Hillard (Zeo Ranger I, Pink), Agatha and Old Lady *Nakia Burrise as Tanya Sloan (Zeo Ranger II, Yellow) *Steve Cardenas as Rocky DeSantos (Zeo Ranger III, Blue) *Johnny Yong Bosch as Adam Park (Zeo Ranger IV, Green) *Jason David Frank as Tommy Oliver (Zeo Ranger V, Red) *Karan Ashley as Aisha Campbell *Rajia Baroudi as Delphine *David Bacon as Aurico *Alan Palmer as Corcus *Karim Prince as Cestro *Jim Gray as Tideus *Paul Schrier as Farkas "Bulk" Bulkmeier *Jason Narvy as Eugene "Skull" Skullovitch *Robert Zachar as Mr. Wilton *Fernando J. Mora Jr. as Pablo DeSantos *Milton Quon as Kai Ogi *Frank Salsedo as Sam Trueheart *??? as Ashalla *David Fielding as Zordon *Bob Manahan as Zordon (voice) *Donene Kistler as Alpha 5 *Richard Steven Horvitz as Alpha 5 (voice) (as Richard Wood) *Ed Neil as Lord Zedd *Robert Axelrod as Lord Zedd (voice) *Carla Perez as Rita Repulsa *Barbara Goodson as Rita Repulsa (voice), Prince Sprocket (voice) and Orbus (voice) *Danny Stallcup as Goldar *Kerrigan Mahan as Goldar (voice) *Bob Papenbrook as Rito Revolto (voice) *Michael J. Sorich as Squatt *Dave Mallow as Baboo *Tom Wyner as Master Vile *David Stenstrom as King Mondo (voice) *Alex Borstein as Queen Machina (voice) *Oliver Page as Klank (voice) Material removed/altered on the VHS Episodes "Attack of the 60' Bulk" up to "Hogsday Afternoon, Part 2" weren't shown entirely. Footage removed included (See the episode pages for more detail on which was kept): *Billy calling out Bulk & Skull on their prank. *The Alien Rangers battling Hydro Hog and various monsters sent by Rita & Zedd. The Alien Rangers appearances are limited to seeing the younger team off on the Zeo Quest as well as being seen off by the recently restored team. *Billy gaining the device to restore the Earth to normal. *Billy and Cestro building a weather modulator, as well as their discussion on the Hydro Hog. *In addition, Tommy's narration from "A Zeo Beginning, Part 1" was left out. *When the Rangers ask about what happened to Zordon, Alpha's grim response from "A Zeo Beginning, Part 1" is used rather than his hopeful response from Part 2 despite immediately revealing that Zordon's okay. *Due to Zordon's well being immediately shown, the last scene with Mondo from Part 1 comes after Alpha welcomes the Rangers to the Power Chamber. Category:Zeo Category:Home Media Category:Mighty Morphin 3